


Like Tasting Clouds

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, immortal andromache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andy introduces Quynh to the modern wonders of ice-cream.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Like Tasting Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't need some Andromaquynh fluff rn? Honestly I can't check the US election news anymore, already have a headache and I'm not even from or in the US.
> 
> Anyways...  
> This fic would be a bit earlier in the series, just after the epilogue, once they're back in Canada.  
> Should I put these fics into proper order in the series or just accept that it's a lost cause at this point? xD

"Wait!"

Anh's voice has Quynh snap around, and Andromache quickly gives her a smile that says 'everything is alright, I am sorry for scaring you.'

She still frightens easily these days, especially in the middle of a busy city, yet even more so when she is entirely alone.

Not that Andy let's her out of her sight all that often.

"What is it?"

"Here," Andy nods to a little shop they have just walked by, "you just have to try ice cream, I know you haven't yet!" 

Quynh raises an eyebrow. "Ice...cream? How could ice be cream? And wouldn't it be cold? It is almost winter."

"All the more lucky that they're still open" Andromache grins and drags her into the shop by her hand.

Quynh entwines their fingers. Even after weeks, she is still revelling in every little touch.

"What flavor do you want?" Anh asks, jeering Quynh from her thoughts and her eyes flicker up from where they had lingered on their hands.

"There are flavors?" Quynh asks just as her eyes land on the buckets full of different coloured creams.

"'Course there are!" Andy beams at her, clearly delighted to be able to introduce her to something new. "Loads! Here are different chocolates, and fruit, and-"

"Just order what you think I might like, Anh" Quynh says with a chuckle. "You know me best."

Andromache frowns. "Your taste has changed a bit..."

Quynh tilts her head. This is true: she no longer enjoys unsweetened tea as much as she used to, and meals are often not salty enough for her- except when it is suddenly too salty and she feels like she is back in the sea. 

"I would have to guess, too" she decides. "At least you know what this 'ice-cream' is like. And so far, I have enjoyed all the treats you brought me." 

"Except for the twitter" Andy reminds her, and Quynh shudders in remembrance of the red monstrosity. 

"Almost all of them, then..."

Andromache grins at her again and squeezes her hand before going over to the register and ordering for them both. 

When she presses the cone into Quynh's hand, Quynh stares at it in utmost confusion. 

"What... _Is_ this? This texture..."

"Waffle. You can eat it too, better than the plastic ones, for the environment and all..."

Quynh looks, not for the first time, ready to hiss out a rant about evil destroying the planet they live on, and Andy interrupts her before she can even start. Time to overthrow oil sheiks: later, time for ice cream: now.

"Come on, try it," she hurries to say, "you can try mine too and we can switch if you like it better... Or not"

Quynh has started to lick at the ice cream the way she has seen a child do earlier and stares at it for a moment before licking again, and again.

"It is like-" lick- "like eating a dream, like-" lick- "What is this, how can ice be so _soft_ and yet so cold? It is not ice at all, it is like sweet snow, like- like tasting a cloud!" 

Quynh looks up from her ice cream to find Andy staring at her with an absolutely besotted smile on her face.

Now she has to chuckle, though, whip out her phone and quickly take a picture before wiping a bit of pink ice-cream from Quynh's nose.

Quynh frowns when she notices that that must now be in the photograph, and she quickly poses for another one.

Andy laughs but takes the picture. Then she pockets her phone again and smiles.

"Like a cloud, yeah? You definitely need to try cotton candy, now- and careful, it's gonna run over your fingers!" 

"What's that?" Quynh asks about the cotton candy before quickly slurping up the melting ice before it can reach her hand. How Andy managed to eat her ice cream when she had just been staring at her like that, she has no idea.

"Candy cloud, basically," Andromache explains. "You'll have to try it."

Quynh nods in agreement, then licking at the ice cream again, taking note of the different flavors of the brown and the pink now that the shock of the novelty of it has worn off a bit.

"What flavors are those?"

"Raspberry-cinnamon, and I've got dark chocolate-cherry. Want to try?"

They switch their cones, and Quynh declares the dark chocolate only passable but the cherry delightful. Andy grins at her and let's her keep licking at the cherry until the chocolate threatens to melt away, which is when they switch again.

"It is still a bit cold," Quynh notes after a while.

"I believe I would enjoy this even more in summer."

"That's when it's usually eaten," Andy agrees, "Was surprised this one's still open, honestly. Guess Canadians are just weird like that." 

Quynh rolls her eyes. "Just more used to the cold."

"You're not- you're not _too_ cold, are you?" Andromache asks, and Quynh quickly shakes her head, knowing what she is thinking about.

"It does not remind me of the sea to eat something cold," she explains, "and I have this coat to fight off the wind."

When Anh throws an arm around her shoulders in reply, she still doesn't protest, of course.

What's better than an afternoon stroll through town in the arm of her wife, after all- especially accompanied by this wonderful new ice cream?

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-11-05  
> Tried not to linger on that part too much bc this was supposed to be fluffy not angst, but I just headcanon that after so much salt water, everything without a lot of salt would taste bland to her, while when the salt is noticeably there she sometimes gets trauma flashbacks... Nile, Nico and Yusuf's cooking is usually fine tho bc they all use lots of different spices so they can use more salt too without it being too noticeable, and Andy just gives her lots of sweets :) <3
> 
> ...I wrote this in one go in about an hour for stress relief and posted without betaing, do not judge.  
> If you liked it I would be immensely happy to read some friendly comments!
> 
> 2020-12-07  
> [fanart](https://someonesartdump.tumblr.com/image/636784319102386176) by @jackwolfskid/someonesartdump!!!  
> I know I added the picture to In Your Stead before because it's such a nice final pic there, but it is actually made for this scene here :)
> 
>  **To read this in chronological order instead of by posting date, just click the series name below instead of going to the 'next' part** :)


End file.
